ADIÓS VECINDAD
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Yo siempre he sabido que no soy el niño más inteligente del mundo y que puedo llegar a ser un poco menso ¡Pero no era para que me enviaran a vivir a otra ciudad lejos de mi hogar y de mis amigos! a los que les debo decir no un adiós, sino un hasta la próxima ya que algún día volveremos a estar juntos y haremos tonterías como en los viejos tiempos.


**ADIÓS VECINDAD**

 **Muy buenas noches, señoras y señores. Aquí les traigo un fic bastante especial que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y es para un Fandom que está prácticamente muerto (Desgraciadamente) pero que pertenece a una serie que de seguro muchos lo han visto por lo menos una sola vez en su vida.**

 **Con tan solo ver el título, estoy seguro de que sabrán a que me estoy refiriendo ¿No? Así es, esta es una historia sobre… ¡EL CHAVO DEL OCHO! (Hago explotar fuegos artificiales)**

 **Bueno, en realidad se trata del que fue su mejor amigo cuando la serie estaba en su mejor momento, y que incluso, estaba consiguiendo más fama que el propio Chavo.**

 **Correcto, el protagonista aquí será el hijo de mami consentido cachetes de marrana flaca ¡QUICO! (Ahora esta es la parte en la que las personas que están tomando alguna bebida, la escupen de la impresión) Sí que no se esperaban esto ¿Eh?**

 **Hago esto porque siempre me he preguntado qué fue de la vida de ese cachetón cuando se fue de la vecindad (Dejando de lado los problemas que Carlos Villagrán tuvo contra Roberto Gomes Bolaños) ¿Nunca se han preguntado qué le pasó luego de irse de la tan dichosa Vecindad?**

 **Pues aquí está la respuesta (Según mi opinión) así que empecemos. El Chavo del 8 es del gran y alabado Roberto Gomes Bolaños (Que descanse en paz) y es dueño de cada uno de los personajes de la serie (Excepto tal vez por esos problema de legales entre él, y los que le dieron vida a la Chilindrina y a Quico) pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca, es de mí propiedad, y todo será contado desde la perspectiva de Federico.**

A través de una de las ventanas del coche, miraba desinteresadamente el paisaje de grandes y lujosos edificios y estructuras teniendo la cara apoyada en mi mano derecha, y a través del vidrio, se reflejaba mi expresión de tristeza.

Suelto un suspiro. Este viaje me ha parecido toda una tormentosa eternidad. En las otras ocasiones cuando iba a visitar a mi rica madrina a Monterrey me encontraba muy feliz ya que podía gozar de todos los privilegios que recibía por parte suya, en especial los lindos juguetes, pero ahora… estoy lejos de encontrarme entusiasmado ya que esta vez no iba a estar durante poco tiempo, sino de manera definitiva.

-Hemos llegado, joven Federico- fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el chofer del carro cuando se detuvo. Me incomodé mucho por llamarme así.

Vi la imponente y bella mansión de mi madrina. Reí un poco al recordar las miles de tonterías que había hecho ahí y que le causaron dolores de cabeza a ella y a sus sirvientes. El chofer es tan fuerte, que pudo cargar todas mis maletas y me pidió que lo acompañara para ingresar.

-¡MI AHIJADO!- mi madrina Dory, que es tan vieja como mi mami, me estaba esperando y enseguida se me acercó para abrazarme y besarme en mis regordetes cachetes.

-¡Haz crecido tanto! y estás más guapo que la última vez que te vi- me halagó luego de soltarme.

-Como siempre, madrina- fanfarroneé frotándome un puño contra el pecho -y tú también estás más vieja y arrugada que la última vez- quise devolverle el cumplido, pero ella pareció ofenderse por eso y el chofer rió levemente, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-Ven, Quikín, te mostraré las nuevas cosas que le he puesto a tu cuarto- me pidió. Subimos las escaleras, recorrimos los lujos pasillos, nos encontrábamos con algunos sirvientes que nos saludaban con cortesía, pero otros me miraban con… ¿Recelo, molestia y preocupación? -llegamos- abrió la puerta del cuarto en el que siempre me hospedo cuando vengo aquí.

Sonreí enormemente por lo que vi. Esta habitación es mucho más grande que la mía en donde vivía con mi mami, había todo tipo de juguetes, la cama medía dos metros de ancho y tres de largo, y lo mejor ¡Tenía mi propia televisión!

-¡CARAY!- no disimulé para nada mi emoción y miré de un lado a otro para admirarla con lujo de detalles, hasta que noté algo que me dejó sin habla -¿Será posible?- me acerqué a ese objeto y lo tomé con ambas manos -sí… ¡SÍ! ¡Al fin tengo mi pelota cuadrada!- empuñé un gran cubo de plástico que parecía ser un dado gigante. Después de tanto tiempo deseándola ¡ES MÍA!

-Sabía que te iba a gustar, Quikín- mi madrina me palmeó la cabeza volviendo a sonreír.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, MADRINA!- dejé a un lado la pelota cuadrada y la besé y abracé como ella lo hizo conmigo -eres la madrina más linda y considerada que he tenido hasta el momento- pera pareció volver a incomodarse por lo que dije. ¿Ahora qué hice?

Me la pasé jugando todo el día con mis nuevos juguetes y comiendo las golosinas que les pedía a los empleados de mi madrina. ¡ESTABA TAN FELIZ! Y no me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ya se había vuelto de noche.

-Debes dormir temprano, Quikín. Recuerda que mañana viene tu profesor particular para que te de clases- me decía mi madrina después de que me pusiera mi pijama.

-Está bien, madrina…- accedí ya triste, tanto por tener que dormir temprano y no poder seguir jugando, como por recibir clases -hasta mañana, buenas noches- me despedí luego de arroparme.

-Igualmente, que sueñes con cosas hermosas- al decirme esto, le dije que yo siempre sueño conmigo, sacándole otra risa, y cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

Me removía en la amplia cama, pero por más cómoda que esta fuera, no podía conciliar el sueño. Después de lo que parecieron horas enteras, me harté y me puse de pie para ir a la ventana del cuarto y ver fijamente la luna y el cielo nocturno que era iluminado por las luces de la ciudad.

Volví apoyar la cara en mi mano derecha soltando otro suspiro de tristeza. ¿Cómo estarán todos los que viven allá en la vecindad? ¿Cómo estará mi mami, Don Ramón, la bruja del 71, la Chilindrina y el Chavo? ¿Estarán tan tristes como yo por mi partida o ya se les pasó el mello?

¿Será que algún día los volveré a ver? ¿O corté contacto con ellos de manera definitiva?

Con tan solo pensar en esto último, me genera un vuelco en el estómago. ¡Obvio que algún día los volveré a ver! No es como si me fuera a quedar aquí para siempre, solo es hasta que deje de ser tan bruto y comience a sacar buenas calificaciones junto con una buena educación.

Solo espero que estar pensando tantas veces en ellos, no me distraiga y me impida aprender; porque de lo contrario ¡Mi mami estaría devastada al ver que mi cerebro sigue sin estrenarse!

No, un segundo ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJE?! Sé que no soy el niño más inteligente del mundo ¡Pero no es para tanto!... ¿O sí? ¡Ya no sé qué pensar sobre mí mismo!

Cuando el sueño comenzó a ganarme me volví a acostar, y antes de cerrar los ojos, volví a pensar no solo en ellos, sino también en mis demás amigos y conocidos que no viven en la Vecindad como mi tonta prima Popis, el panzón de Ñoño, el barrigón del Señor Barriga, el despistado de Godínez, la linda de Patty y mi papi ¡DIGO! El Profesor Jirafales.

Pero en quién más pensaba, era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo: El Chavo del 8. Solo espero que en caso de volvernos a ver, sigamos siendo los mejores amigos que puedan existir.

A la mañana siguiente, mi madrina me despertó temprano para que me alistara y estuviera presentable cuando llegara el profesor. Al principio creí que todo se trataba de un sueño y que me iba a despertar en mi vieja habitación siendo recibido por un "Muy buenos días, Tesoro" por parte de mi mami, pero parece que esta será mi realidad a partir de este momento.

Y pensar que todos la habíamos pasado tan bien hace relativamente poco cuando estuvimos en Acapulco. Solo para que tiempo después mi pa… el Profesor Jirafales, nos hiciera a todos otro examen de admisión para poder pasar de grado.

Yo lo intenté, lo intenté ¡Y LO INTENTÉ! Hice todo lo posible para pasar el examen, desde pasar horas enteras estudiando con mi mami repasando lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta dormir con unos audífonos puestos para oír las lecciones en grabadora ¡Incluso le había ofrecido al profesor sandías como las que Ñoño solía darles!

Nada de eso me sirvió y perdí ese examen tan importante ¡ES QUE SOY MUY BRUTO! Lo que más me dolió no fue perder eso, sino la expresión de mi mami y las consecuencias que se produjeron…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para remediar esto, Profesor Jiradales?!- le preguntó ella soltando cataratas de lágrimas y juntando las manos de manera suplicante._

 _-Desgraciadamente no, Doña Florinda. Créame que yo también quisiera que se pudiera hacer algo para que Quico pasara el año, pero ya no se puede hacer nada- mi futuro papi no solo estaba decepcionado de mí, sino que también estaba muy triste y dolido._

 _-¡MI TESORO!- ella se tapó se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza, a lo que él trató de reconfortarla abrazándola y palmeándole la espalda -¡NO SÉ QUE VOY HACER CON ÉL!-_

 _Yo estaba fuera de la casa y asomaba levemente la cabeza para poder espiar. Verla llorando así por mi culpa, era algo que me partía el alma y estrujaba mi corazón al sentir el peso de mi ignorancia y soberana estupidez. Pero no tenía toda la culpa ¡Ese examen era muy difícil!_

 _¿Cómo iba a saber que 4 por 4 era 16 o que el nombre de las calaveras que descubrieron América eran La Pinta, La Niña y la Santa María? Esas y otras preguntas eran demasiado para mi pequeño y limitado cerebro ¡NO ERA JUSTO PARA MÍ TAMPOCO!_

 _Para no tener que seguir viendo a mi mami sufriendo de esa manera, fui al patio trasero de la vecindad en dónde se encontraba ese pozo que cumplía deseos y vi a mis amigos jugando al avioncito._

 _-¡PERDISTE CHAVO, PERDISTE! ¡PISASTE RAYA!- se burlaba la chaparrita de la Chilindrina. Mi amigo hizo un berrinche y se alejó un poco pateando el piso -¡Me toca!- amañó con jugar._

 _-¡NO!- pero Ñoño la detuvo -acordamos que primero era la Popis, luego el Chavo, luego yo y después tú. ¡Así que no hagas trampas!- la apartó. Ella ahora fue quién se quejó._

 _-Pero cuidado quiebras el piso al saltar en una sola pierna. Con todo ese peso, crearías terremotos- se burló haciendo reír a los demás, incluso a mí._

 _-¡Miren, es Quico!- mi prima fue la primera en darse cuenta y me señaló. Todos dejaron de jugar y se me acercaron -¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó el Chavito viéndome con preocupación._

 _-Regular… regular- respondí ya otra vez triste y agachando la cabeza -mi mami sigue dolida porque perdí ese examen y no sabe qué hacer al respecto… ni yo tampoco- suspiré._

 _-Hay, Quico- la Chilindrina me puso una mano en el hombro -¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije un montón de veces! Que al igual que yo, escribieras las respuestas en una mano para así no perder. Pero no, tenías que ser honesto y tratar de superar la prueba a la antigua- me regañó._

 _-¡Te equivocas! Yo me escribí todas las respuestas en ambas manos, pero antes de ir a la escuela me las lavé cuando me bañé y se borraron- traté de defenderme para luego caer en cuenta sobre la gran metedura de pata que había hecho. Podía jurar que oí muchas risas de fondo._

 _-Pues que métodos tan tramposos. Debieron haber hecho como yo, que estudie mucho para poder superar el examen- al Chavito no le gustó para nada el método de la Chilindrina._

 _-O como yo. Que soy tan inteligente que no tuve la necesidad de estudiar y saqué la calificación más alta- Ñoño enseguida presumió sacándole una risa a la Popis._

 _-Oigan, nos estamos desviando del tema- hablé -¿Qué va ser de mí ahora? Mamá está tan decepcionada, triste y enojada, que podría hacer cualquier cosa._

 _-Descuida, Quico. Total ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda hacer la Vieja Chancluda?- la enanita intentó levantarme los ánimos para que no siguiera triste._

 _-Pues quién sabe, tal vez… un segundo ¡¿Cómo la llamaste?!- me enfadé para luego tomarla de una coleta y poder hablarle al oído derecho -¡No me simpatizas!- prácticamente le grité._

 _-Ya Quico, no sigas así- ahora fue el Chavo quién me quiso calmar -¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros? Así te sentirás mejor- me sonrió de manera amistosa. Yo accedí sonriendo igual._

 _-¡OH NO! Pero no se alteran los turnos. Ahora que Ñoño perdió ¡Me toca a mí!- la enanita tomó las riendas del asunto e intentó jugar de nuevo._

 _-¡¿Qué yo perdí?! ¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA HA COMENZADO MI TURNO!- comenzaron a discutir como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que me alivió mucho._

 _Las cosas siguieron con naturalidad durante un tiempo. El Chavo me hacía algo, le ponía las quejas a mi mami, esta creé que fue Don Ramón y le da una cachetada, entre otro tipo de tonterías (Que extrañamente parecían repetirse las mismas situaciones una y otra vez) pero que era el pan de cada día en la vecindad._

 _Hasta que un Domingo, mamá me dio una notica que cambiaría el curso de mi vida para siempre._

 _Todo iba normal cuando me levanté y la vi a ella muy feliz. Supuse que ya se le había pasado la angustia y tristeza, por lo que yo también estaba alegre. Pero luego de bañarme y vestirme, la vi preparando unas maletas, algo que se me hizo extraño, en especial porque estaba empacando mi ropa y otras pertenencias; por lo que me le acerqué._

 _-¿Por qué empacas mis cosas, mami?- la veía con mucha curiosidad._

 _-Porque te vas a ir con tu madrina a Monterrey- al oír esto sonreí de oreja a oreja._

 _-¡¿Con mi madrina rica?! ¡¿En serio?!- pregunté ilusionado aplaudiendo de la emoción -¡YIHAHA! ¡Desde hace rato que no voy de vacaciones allá!- apenas dije esto, la expresión de ella cambió radicalmente -¿Mami? ¿Te pasa algo?- su repentino cambio de humor volvió a extrañarme._

 _-Tesoro… no vas a ir de vacaciones- se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando -te vas a quedar a vivir ahí por tiempo indefinido- me quedé sin habla por estas palabras._

 _¿Qué me iba a quedar ahí por tiempo indefinido? ¡¿Acaso me iba a quedar ahí para siempre y ya no la podría ver ni a ella, ni al Chavo, ni a la Chilindrina, ni a los demás?! ¡NOOOO!_

 _-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- estaba totalmente desesperado y no sabía que más decir en ese momento._

 _-Por tu bien, Tesoro- me sobó una mejilla -por tu educación. Como tú eres un poco… lento para aprender, creo que necesitas un nuevo ambiente y otras clases de privilegios para que te vuelvas un alumno modelo. Vivir en un lugar como esta vieja vecindad junto con Don Ramón, la Chilindrina, el Chavo y demás chusma no es nada bueno para tu formación y crecimiento._

 _-Así que estuve hablando con tu madrina Dory y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en recibirte en su mansión y proporcionarte clases particulares con el mejor maestro de todos para que así te vuelvas alguien en la vida como tanto hubiera querido tu padre, que descanse en paz- finalizó suspirando._

 _No podía creer lo que salía de su boca. ¿Estaba diciendo que mis amigos, vecinos y demás conocidos tienen la culpa de que yo sea un poco bruto? ¡¿Cómo puede decir semejante cosa?! Sé que algunas veces no me llevo bien con ellos… ¡PERO NO ES PARA TANTO!_

 _Traté de no llorar, pero me fue imposible. Salí del apartamento y me puse contra el rincón al que siempre acudo cuando lloró, miro un momento mi hogar y suelto un llanto con un tono de voz parecido al de una cotorra poniendo mi cara contra el antebrazo derecho._

 _-¡OYE QUICO!- se me acercaron el Chavo y la Chilindrina con 3 panes azucarados -¡Mira lo que el dueño de la panadería nos dio por haberle ayudado! Y queríamos darte u…- él dejo de hablar al notar lo que me pasaba -¿Qué te pasa, Quico?- quiso saber la Chilindrina._

 _-¡ME VOY A IR DE LA VECINDAD, ARRRGGG!- les respondí viéndolos por un momento._

 _-¿Qué te vas a ir de la vecindad? ¿Qué quieres decir?- el Chavito no entendió a lo que me refería._

 _-¡ES QUE MI MAMI… POR LAS MALAS CALIFICACIONES… ARRGG!- no podía hablar bien al llorar._

 _-¡Quico, Quico, QUICO! ¡Primero cálmate!- la Chilindrina me tomó de los hombros e hizo que la viera luego de agitarme -ahora respira para que te tranquilices… eso es, respira, exhala- respiraba de forma lenta hasta que me calmé un poco -muy bien. Ahora sí explícanos que es lo que te pasa._

 _-Por haber perdido ese examen, mi mami me enviará a vivir con mi madrina rica Dory en Monterrey ¡PARA SIEMPRE Y NO VOLVERÉ JAMÁS!- enseguida volví a llorar._

 _Pero pude ver de reojo sus reacciones. Ambos abrieron de par en par los ojos y sus bocas para luego verse entre ellos, de seguro no pudieron creer lo que les acabé de decir._

 _-¿Te vas a ir de la vecindad y nunca más vas a volver?- al Chavo también se le aguaron los ojos._

 _-¡SÍ, AARRGG!- afirmé soltando otro estruendoso sollozo._

 _-¡PI, PI, PI, PI, PI, PI, PI!- también empezó a chillar con su peculiar manera de llorar._

 _-¡GUE, GUE, GUE, GUEEE! ¡GUE, GUE, GUE, GUEEE!- la Chilindrina no se quedó atrás. Los 3 hacíamos coro con nuestras peculiares formas de llorar y que tal vez nunca se oigan juntas._

 _-Bueno, bueno ¡BUENO! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- se nos acercó la Momia Azteca ¡QUIERO DECIR! Don Ramón -ah ver, díganme ¡¿Ahora por qué están llorando?!- exigió respuestas._

 _-¡Por… por Quico! ¡GUE, GUE, GUEEE!- la Chilindrina se detuvo un momento para responderle._

 _-¿Por Quico?- él se me acercó de manera amenazante -¡¿Qué le hiciste a la Chilindrina?!- me exigió, pero yo no sabía que decir -¡RESPONDE! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija, Cachetes de marrana Flaca?- quiso pellizcarme como siempre lo hacía cuando me quiere agredir._

 _-¡NO, NO, NO!- el Chavo intervino -¡Quico no ha lastimado a nadie! Todos estamos así porque…- respiró hondamente para seguir hablando -¡PORQUE SE VA IR DE LA VECINDAD, PI, PI, PI, PI!-_

 _-¡¿Qué cosa?!- al igual que ellos, también se asombró -¡¿En serio se va a ir de la vecindad?!-_

 _-¡NI MODO QUE DE BROMA, MENSO!- le respondió groseramente debido a la angustia, haciendo que él lo viera ofendido, le levantara la gorra, se besara el puño derecho y ¡PING! Le diera un coscorrón causando que llorara con más ganas._

 _-¡NO TE DOY OTRA NO MÁS PORQUE…!- amañó con darle otro golpe -¡QUICO! ¡¿Por qué te vas de la vecindad?!- se me volvió a acercar. Me sentía algo conmovido debido a que a pesar de que siempre le digo chusma, muestra preocupación hacia mí._

 _-¡POR MIS MALAS NOTAS! Debido a que reprobé ese examen de admisión ¡MI MAMI ME MANDARÁ A VIVIR CON UNA MADRINA A MONTERREY, AARRGG!- otra vez sollocé._

 _-¡ME LLEVA EL CHANFLE!- se rascó la nuca desesperado -¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a Doña Florinda algo como eso?!- también se enfadó. Apenas dijo esto, mi mami salió del departamento y vino hasta mí._

 _-¡TESORO! Sé que esto te afecta mucho ¡PERO ES POR TU BIEN!- me palmeó la espalda._

 _-¡Óigame usted, Vieja Chancluda! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre…?!- Don Ramón iba a reclamarle._

 _-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMÓ?!- ella lo vio furiosa por ese insulto, haciendo que se estremeciera._

 _-¡PERDÓN! ¡Quise decir Doña Florindita que es tan linda, gentil y considerada que…!- intentó reparar su metedura de pata, pero de nada le sirvió y ¡PAF! Ella le dio una sonora bofetada._

 _-¡VAYA A DECIRLE VIEJA CHANCLUDA A SU ABUELA!- le devolvió el insulto -¿Lo ves, Tesoro? Es por esto que debo enviarte con tu madrina Dory. Para que estés lejos de las malas influencias de esta chusma- seguía insistiéndome._

 _Lo único que hice fue regresar a la casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto. No quería hablar con nadie ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CON ELLA! Y a pesar de esta furioso, solo me limitaba a llorar como todo niño mimado sin ser capaz de encarar el problema como hombre… a pesar de que solo tenía 9 años._

 _Ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi mami tomó la decisión y parece que nada la hará cambiar de opinión. Al día siguiente vinieron por mí, por lo que me debía decirle adiós a la vecindad y a todos._

 _-Adiós, Quico- se despidió Ñoño. Él y mis amigos más cercanos estaban muy tristes._

 _-Adiós, Ñoño- nos abrazamos y me acerqué a su padre -adiós, Señor Panza ¡PERDÓN! Señor Barriga- accidentalmente lo llamé por ese apodo. Hizo una mueca de molestia, pero luego sonrió._

 _-Adiós, Quico- me palmeó la cabeza. Vino hasta mí Doña Clotilde junto con su perrito_

 _-Mucha suerte, Quikín- también me palmeó la cabeza -despídete también, Satanás- le pidió._

 _-Adiós, perrito- le acaricié la cabeza haciendo que ladrara y me lamiera la mano -adiós, Doña Bruja ¡DISCÚLPEME! Quise decir, Clotilde del 71 ¡NO, NO! Doña Clotilde- ella también se ofendió, y a diferencia del Señor Barriga, cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza de forma déspota y me dio la espalda._

 _-Hasta pronto, Quico- vino hasta mí el Profesor Jirafales también palmeándome la cabeza._

 _-Hasta pronto, papi ¡QUISE DECIR! Profesor Jirafales- volví a corregirme -cuando vuelva, espero que ya sea en verdad mi nuevo papá y me tenga unos lindos hermanitos listos- tanto él, como mi mami se avergonzaron y el resto rió. ¿Ahora qué dije?_

 _-Bueno Quico… mucha suerte- le tocó el turno a Don Ramón -y bueno… ¿Podrías hacer eso que solo tú sabes hacer?- me confundí -ya sabes, lo de ¡CHUSMA, CHUSMA! Como no sé cuando vuelvas, quisiera quedarme con ese recuerdo- nunca pensé que me pediría eso._

 _-¿Seguro, Don Ramón?- él asintió -entonces… ¡CHUSMA, CHUSMA, PURF!- al empujarlo, rió._

 _Solo quedaban la Chilindrina y el Chavo. Mantenían la cabeza gacha y las manos tras sus espaldas._

 _-Quico… ¡VOY A EXTRAÑARTE, CACHETES DE MARRANA FLACA!- ella estalló en llanto y me abrazó por el cuello, a pesar de que soy mucho más alto._

 _-Yo también te echaré de menos, enana de circo- solo quedaba el Chavito, que no cambiaba de posición -Chavo… yo…- se me formó un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Sí, yo también te extrañaré mucho, Kiko- sabía lo que iba a decirle, así que no había necesidad de decir algo más y nos abrazamos soltando amargas y dolorosas lágrimas._

 _El abrazo que nos dimos fue mucho más duradero y emocional que el resto. Después de todo ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DEL MUNDO! No hay nada más duro que terminar con una amistad que se ha formado desde la primera vez que nos vimos y que era tan dura como un pan que ya se ha vencido._

 _-En serio te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Chavo- en otras circunstancias, me molestaría el olor de su gorrita, pero tomando en cuenta que esa tal vez sea la última vez que aspire su olor… no me quejo._

 _-Yo también, Quico- al separarnos nos vimos fijamente a los ojos bañados en lágrimas -toma esto. Como un recuerdo para que nunca me olvides a mí y a los demás- me ofreció una resortera._

 _-Pero Chavo… esta es tu resortera favorita. Yo no puedo…- no era capaz de aceptar tal obsequio._

 _-Quédatela. Me la devolverás el día el que vuelvas- él siempre tan optimista que está seguro de que yo regresaré -pero te cuidado con ella y cuídala bien. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerla- sonrió._

 _-Gracias, Chavito- un segundo justo después de decir esto, se me ocurrió algo -yo también te quiero dar algo- fui hasta el coche y le dije al chofer que iba a sacar algo, que se trataba de mi gran pelota morada con la que siempre jugaba -ten, Chavo. Para que así tú tampoco te olvides de mí- se la di._

 _-¿Cómo voy olvidar a semejante cachetón?- bromeó y todos volvieron a reír, incluso Doña Clotilde._

 _-Ya es hora de que te vayas, Tesoro. Y recuerda que tanto la Popis como yo te iremos a visitar para ver como andas- me apuró mamá, que había hecho el gran esfuerzo de no romper en llanto._

 _-Está bien… adiós a todos, adiós vecindad- baje la cabeza y de nuevo fui al auto ahora sin ganas._

 _-Rezaré para que llegues sano y en una sola pieza- las palabras del Chavo me mortificaron más -es que últimamente han ocurrido muchos accidentes automovilísticos por culpa de los conductores distraídos y no quisiera que terminaras todo embarrado en la calle con los ojos salidos, sus sesos y tripas desparramados y que los perros lamieran tus heridas para luego…_

 _-¡AY, YA CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE QUE ME DESESPEEEEERAS!- le grité debido a que todo eso solo me asustó de sobremanera._

 _-Es que no me tienes paciencia…- se disculpó volviendo a agachar la cabeza, pero al alzarla, sonreímos -En serio te voy a extrañar. Sin ti, las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas por aquí._

 _-Es que si mí, todo esto perdería el encanto- presumí haciendo una pose vanidosa volviendo hacer que todos rieran, incluso mi mami, el chofer y de nuevo se oyeron risas de fondo._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-¡QUICO! Ya llegó tu profesor ¡Ven y salúdalo!- fui sacado de mis pensamientos por mi madrina.

-¡YA VOY!- iba a salir, pero me detuve y fui hasta una de mis dos mesitas de noche y de una gaveta saqué la resortera que me dio el Chavo -Chavito… Chilindrina… todos… solo espérenme. Les prometo que algún día, todos volveremos a estar juntos y seguiremos haciendo tonterías como en los viejos tiempos- luego de apegar la resortera a mi pecho, la guardo en su lugar y salgo del cuarto para iniciar lo que de seguro será una nueva etapa de mi vida.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 15/07/2016.**

 **Y eso fue todo (Me soplo la nariz con un pañuelo y me seco las lágrimas) no tienen idea de lo difícil que me resultó hacer el fic, no por el hecho de hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Quico (No me resulta difícil manejar su personalidad, es más, me sale con toda naturalidad XD) sino porque yo crecí con esta serie y escribir como creo que fue la despedida de uno de sus pilares principales, es algo que me tocó el alma (Me vuelvo a soplar la nariz)**

 **Es que como él mismo lo dijo, sin su presencia, la serie no volvió a ser la misma y perdió la magia y el encanto ya que era la antítesis del Chavo y su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo y fue protagonista de varios de los sucesos más cómicos del programa (Y todo empeoró aún más cuando Don Ramón también se fue)**

 **También hice esto porque hace relativamente poco, El Maestro Longaniza, quise decir, el Profesor Jirafales murió. Lentamente el elenco principal de la serie ha pasado a mejor vida: primero Don Ramón (Ramón Valdez) segunda Doña Clotilde (Angelina Fernández) tercero Jaimito el Cartero (Raúl Chato Padilla) cuarto Godínez (Horacio Gómez) quinto el Chavo del 8 (Roberto Gómez Bolaños o Chespirito) y ahora el sexto fue Rubén Aguirre.**

 **Solo quedan Quico (Carlos Villagrán Pirolo) la Chilindrina (María Antonieta de las Nieves) Doña Florinda (Florinda Meza) y el Señor Barriga (Edgar Vivar) estos algún día también tendrán que partir a mejor vida, pero cuando les llegue la hora, volverán a estar juntos como lo dijo Quico y de nuevo harán muchas tonterías juntos (Para el infortunio de los ángeles XD)**

 **Así que espero que les haya gustado la historia, que los haya hecho pensar, que les haya sacado alguna risa (O lágrima como yo) y a ver si se me ocurre hacer otra historia para el Fandom del Chavo del 8 que está prácticamente sin estrenar (Tal y como el cerebro de Quico XD)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido y les deseo: buenas noches (Dicho esto, doy media vuelta y me retiro caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y chiflando la canción de apertura de la serie XD)**


End file.
